


[Podfic] That Same Slow Dance

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Feel-good, M/M, Modern Era (Post CATWS/CACW), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-War Memories, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of hollybennett123's 'That Same Slow Dance'.“It don’t hurt, Buck,” Steve says quietly, like it’s nineteen-thirty-six and this is the first time. He takes Bucky’s right hand from his hip and slides the first two fingers over his tongue, getting them wet. Bucky damn near goes cross-eyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Same Slow Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099585) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 



> This podfic was made for the Fandom Trumps Hate Auction! Thanks so so much!! I had a super fun time recording it~~

Author: hollybennett123  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:39:49  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/That%20Same%20Slow%20Dance.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘the nude.’ by denitia and sene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [hollybennett123](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
